


Toy Soldier

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little toy soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldier

Little toy soldier Yongguk.  
Worn out from the battlefield, with chipped paint and scratches covering the tiny frame of the toy.  
Battered and beaten. Tired, yet still standing up.  
The war isn't over yet.

His comrades have fallen; one by one like dominoes.  
The weight of the burden becoming too much for them to bear. 

Play-time is over. The spoils of war are laid before him.  
The bomb had finally blown, leaving shrapnel scattered everywhere.

Peace was an option. Yet war seemed better.  
Fighting for freedom and happiness.  
It's still too far away though. Too far to reach with your tired arms.

Maybe it's time to lay down your swords and let the burden be taken away.  
Rest your head and let the scars of yesterday heal.

There is still time.  
There is still love.  
There is still hope.


End file.
